When Fate Is Cruel To You, You Have No Escape
by Lily Red Dragon
Summary: The second semester seems to go well for Team RWBY and their friends: lessons, homework, training, but something unexpected happens to Ruby. She has a dream, a dream that will be her curse. She'll have to face the greatest enemy she could ever fight: herself. In a frenetical race against time, Team RWBY will try to save Remnant, maybe for the last time. Rated M just to be sure.


**A/N: Well, this is my very first English fic, so I'm not too sure how this is going to end, but if you like it I'm willing to continue it! Thanks to all those who will read, follow and rewiew this story! See you next chapter.  
**

* * *

A cape, stained with crimson red, laid on the snow. All around there where black and red stains that made the wood darker than it already was. A full moon was shining in the sky, but didn't lit that little glade. The only sound that could be heard in that moment was the lonely howl of a wolf.

* * *

" Ruby! Get up! " Yang said shaking lightly her younger sister's shoulder. The only response she received was an annoyed grunt from the girl, who turned the other way. The blonde rolled her eyes, sighed and decided to take more drastic measures. She started shaking her sister's bed that, being held on by ropes, was swinging better than a swing, hoping a so sudden motion would've interrupted the redhead's heavy sleep.

Unfortunately, before her, got up her partner and roommate, let alone bunk-bed mate, Weiss Schnee. Until that moment the poor thing hadn't noticed anything, blissfully unaware in her sweet sleep, but she woke up when she heard annoying noises coming from above her.

Weiss opened her eyes still blended with sleep, just to notice the deadly trap swinging above her bed. When she realized, she duce on the floor with a shriek, ready to direct all her rage towards Ruby, but once she was standing, noticed Yang climbing her bedside table who was shaking team RWBY's leader's bed.

" YANG XIAO LONG, IN THE NAME OF GOD, EXPLAIN WHY YOU ARE CLIMBING ON _MY _BEDSIDE TABLE AND YOU'RE TRYING TO KILL ME IN MY SLEEP! " yelled the white haired girl.

Bothered mainly from Weiss' shouting, even the last member of the team woke up. When she looked around her, Blake felt confused and gave herself a pinch to make sure not to be dreaming. The scene was almost comical: her partner climbing on the bedside table of the heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, with said heiress yelling to her and ruby blissfully sleeping in the middle of the racket.

" May I know what's going on? " asked Blake with her usual calm voice, in that moment still hoarse because of the lack of use. Both girl turned towards her and she received a furious glare from Weiss and a loud laugh from Yang, who then turned to face the sky blue dressed girl.

" It seems the Ice Queen thaw the ice."

Ignoring the provocation, or almost, Weiss choose Blake as her converser.

" That gorilla of your partner attempted to kill me in my sleep with that thing! " she said pointing her finger at Ruby's bed, that was still swinging lightly and shooting Yang an ice glare.

" Calm down Princess, I didn't wanna kill ya, " was Yang response, " I was just trying to wake up Ruby."

Weiss sighed, clenched her fists – in order to stop herself from starting a really uneven fight with the blond brawler – and stomped a foot out of frustration, everything accompanied by an annoyed grunt.

At that sight Yang, still standing on the piece of furniture, giggled, but immediately stopped when a colder glare than the previous reached her.

" Yang, could you do me the favor to get down from there?" asked Weiss with the kinder tone she managed in that moment " I could like I could not. " answered the blonde winking.

Weiss was starting to get angry again. " Yang if y- "

" Yeah, yeah." said the older out of the two sisters in a bored tone. " But what about Ruby? "

" I'll take care of it later. Now if you'll excuse me. " said Weiss stepping in the bathroom.

When everyone was finished getting ready Weiss made her move. She took the flower vase from her desk and went towards her bedside table to occupy the position Yang occupied a few minutes earlier.

Without many words poured the entire content of the vase – flowers included– on Ruby's face, who nearly choked.

" Ruby Rose, hurry up and bring your arse in class within five minutes. " said Weiss with imperative voice. Said this she came down from the bedside table, took her rapier from her bed and took the door, slamming it behind her.

Ruby, with a confused look, looked towards a Yang who was laughing to a bursting point and a perplexed Blake.

" What did I do this time? " she then asked in a whiny voice.


End file.
